Obsession
by Lumikuu
Summary: She's a punk. He's loner. She wants to change that,but she'll have to face the consequences. Leon doesnt like him. Will she break her band up by siding with Cloud? Or with Sephiroth, the popular jerk with a grudge agaisnt Cloud, get to her first.OCxCloud
1. Anthem of our Dying day

**.:oOo:.**

**A/N:** Ah, well, hi? This is my first KH Ficcy, so um, pardon me if people dont EXACTLY act how they are supposed to. My friend Vera-chan aka Arwen took me to her house and introduced me to that SUPER EFFING AWESOME GAME. I was obsessed ever since. AND THEN, I read VampieGirl 's Fics, and went mad because she's EFFING awesome writer! Sorry, but im a HUGE fan. LOL. Moving on

**Important:** Im sorry to disappoint you but YES there are OC's in this, and they represent me, and my friends. okies!

**DiScLaMeR**

I OWN NOTHING!

Boohoo

I'm poor

Oh wait.

The OC's are mine.

**.:oOo:.**

**Untitled.**

By Reina Kashra

_Chapter 1 -_

Anthem of Our Dying Day...

**.:oOo:.**

"ARGH!" I screamed frustratedly, throwing a couple of rags aside. I couldn't find my stupid shoes. I was already late for school, and this was not helping whatsoever. After 5 minutues of tearing my garage apart i found my green converses and nearly flew onto my bike. I jammed my headphones on my ears and pedaled away from my house like mad. Math teachers were NOT happy campers.

"Anthem of Our dying Day" by "Story of the Year" began to play.

**The stars will cry  
The blackest tears tonight  
And this is the moment that I live for  
I can smell the ocean air  
And here I am  
Pouring my heart onto these rooftops  
Just a ghost to the world  
That's exactly  
Exactly what I need  
**

I pedaled to the beat, closing my eyes, I sung to the song quietly, nearing my high school. Letting the song wash over me and make me forget all of my troubles.

**From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day**

For a second I wish the tide  
Would swallow every inch of this city  
As you gasp for air tonight  
I'd scream this song right in your face  
If you were here  
I swear I won't miss a beat  
Cause I never  
Never have before-

I was caught by surprise as i hit something and was launched over my bike head first.

_Well, im done for_

I hit the...no. Not the ground. Something soft. Something that said "Oof!". I opened my eyes, and froze. My soft landing was due to the fact I had fallen, **on a guy.  
**His ice blue eyes widened in surprise as they met my golden chocolate ones.

I swear time froze.

"S-sorry!" I mumbled pushing the bike off of me and scrambling off him like the scene was set in fastforward. I felt my face catch fire, but I held my hand out to him. He stared at it, then hesitantly took it. Like i was going to fall back on him. As if.

I pulled him up with ease, and he and i stood looking at each other for a minute, not sure what to say.

So of course I, being me, started babbling.

"I'm really sorry, i did'nt mean to er.. run you over.You see i was um, well listening to my CD player, and well, blanked out, i guess, so i didnt realized you were there."

_Yes, dont tell him you had YOUR EYES CLOSED, WHILE RIDING A BIKE!_

"I'm sorry..." I finished patheticly, if i might add. I sounded like a prep for Pete's sake. He shrugged, bent down and picked something up, he held it out to me. I took it from him, and with a sinking heart realized it was my CD player, or rather, what was left of it... The top section with the buttons and all was gone, and the battery compartment was empty. They probably fell out on impact. Amazingly though, my "Story of the Year" CD was unscathed. I pulled it out and sighed.

"Oh well." I muttered, tossing the remains of the CD player into the nearby ditch.Unexpectantly, the boy plucked the CD from my hand and read the title.

"Good band." he said, his voice was quiet, reserved. He tapped his shirt. I looked. In bloody letters, the words "Anthem of Our dying day" were scrawled out on his Black t-shirt.

_Quelle Coincidence_

I smiled, and looked back at him.

I noticed somthing.

He was really, really cute.

_No! NO! Bad Reina! Guys are trouble with a capital T !_

My brain was too engulfed by his hotness. It recieved no such message from my conscience. I might of as well started to drool that very moment.

He had blonde hair which stuck up unnaturally in some places, pale skin, and his clothes consisted of long black baggy pants, two straps, crissed-crossed and connected to the other pant leg. Zippers ran up and down the sides. I realized he was looking at me too. His eyes...they were such a pale icy blue, it was almost impossible, ive never seen blue eyes like those before. They looked right through me, right into my heart, and melted it on the spot, like that one guy on "Star Wars" did with his lightsaber.

_Great now im going crazy...Well, nothing new there._

Suddenly my watch beeped loudly. I looked at it. I was 10 minutes late for school.

_Oh cookie_

I snatched up my backpack, jumped on my bike and sped off, past the boy.Since we were only a block away from my school, I made it there in two minutes. Locking my bike hastily, I ran to my classroom, and prepared myself for a lecture. I opened the door and stepped in, all eyes turned to me. In the crowd of students two people waved their hands at me, beckoning me towards them. I smiled, Yuffie, and Vera.

I looked at the teacher's desk. It was empty, i sighed in relief, and ran towards my friends.

After settling myself in a seat, i turned to Vera and Yuffie. Vera Asher was the punk salvation. She had been a prep, but after befriending me and Mjw, another friend, she came to the "Dark side" according to the preps. Now she was one of the group. And we were glad to have her. Her dark red hair fell around her shoulders, contrasting with her pale face. She traded her preppy glasses in, for EMO dark rimmed glasses, which her stormy blue-gray eyes hid behind. She was wearing a hoodie with Jack Skellington's face on it. Her black and red checkered pants were matched with her also black and red checkered converses. She smiled at me.

Yuffie Kisagari was the spunkiest of us all, unless you count the times I come in contact with sugar. Her short black hair framed her slightly tanned face, her forehead was covered by a black and orange bandana. Her green eyes had a mischevious look in them. She wore a short green tank with black capris. Yuffie joined the group at the start of the year, when we were recruiting new members. There was never a dull moment with her.

She looked at me with curiosity

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Well, i ran into someone." i answered crypticly.

"Who?" Vera joined the coversation.

"Some guy." I said thinking about him. His ice blue eyes...

"What was his name?" Yuffie asked, her eyes large and interested.

I paused. I did'nt know, it hadnt occured to me at the time, that I didnt know his name.

"Lemme guess, " Vera said in a dull voice "You didnt ask."

"Um, yeah." I said smiling sheepishly.

"Ugh, that is so you Reina." Yuffie groaned.

"Yep. Oh, by the way, where's the teacher?" i asked, my eyes turned back to the empty instructor's desk.

"She was called out. Somthing about a cherry bomb in the boy's bathroom." We giggled, we all knew who the culprit was.

_Riku_

With the aid of Leon no less.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and an angry math teacher stomped in, he took a seat and glared at all of us. Vera and I exchanged looks, holding our laugher in.

His lecture began on mathematical substances and how they were related to the sun and and that dandy stuff which made no sense to me. So naturally, i blanked out. And the blonde haired, ice blue eyes boy entered my mind...

**.:oOo:.**

**Author's Notes: ** Well whadya think? good so far or sucky. I dunno! you tell me! R&R!


	2. Meeting you Again

**.:oOo:.**

**A/N:** So, yep. 2nd chap. please R&R

**DiScLaMeR**

Blah.

You know what I mean.

Oh shut up.

**.:oOo:.**

**Obsession**

By Reina Kashra

_Chapter 2 -_

Meeting you again.

**.:oOo:.**

After what seemed like ages, first period let out, and Yuffie, Vera and I were the first out the door. We said goodbye to Yuffie when she went into chemistry, and ran down the flight of stairs to the first floor. We entered our second period class, advanced music.

Mjw was sitting on a chair, her black boots propped up on the table in front of her. She turned to us, her pale hazel eyes swept over us both before turning back to the front of the room where a small commotion was happening.

Vera and I looked too. Leon and Riku were being scolded by the principal.

"Cherrybombs," Vera whispered. I snorted and we sat down, giggling. Mjw smiled.

"Did you hear?" she asked an amused smile on her lips. This time Vera and I burst out laughing. She raised her eyebrows. "I'll take that as a yes."

"We…should prepare…our instruments," I managed to choke out, wanting to get away from the subject. Mjw nodded and went over to her drum set. Vera, still smiling, opened her guitar case. I clutched my sides and dug through my backpack, finding my metronome; I closed my fingers on it and pulled it out then set it on the ground near the microphone. An arm slid around my waist from behind. I turned around fast enough to give me whiplash.

"Leon! Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me."

Dressed in tight black jeans and a blood-red tank, Leon looked hot. But Leon and I are just friends, even though he likes to cross the friend/girlfriend boundary a bit sometimes, not that I mind, as long as he doesn't get too bad. Hehe.

He grinned at me, his shoulder length brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail, bangs partially covered his face.

"Oh you're such a kill joy," he said mockingly.

"Phft, don't vent your frustration on me because you got your butt lectured."

"No matter how many times I tell them I didn't do it, they don't believe me!" he said.

"Erm, maybe that's because you DID do it?" 

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way…It WAS my idea, but Riku's the one who pulled it off."

"Oh please," I grinned. "Just get your keyboard ready." I clicked the microphone on as he walked to his keyboard.

"Whatever you say, Princess." I snorted at his remark and looked at Riku, he was at my left, all ready to go. Vera plucked a string absentmindedly at my right. Behind us, Mjw waited impatiently at her drums. Leon adjusted the keyboard settings.

"Can we start yet?" I called, taking the mic off the stand. It was answered by a bunch of hoots. The rest of the band students clustered around.

"You may begin," Mr. Ethins replied.

"Alrighty then!" I cried into the mic. My voice was amplified by a hundred decibels. "Y'all ready to rock!" I said like we were at a real out-door concert. There were cheers and cat calls from the students. Someone even called out: "Damn right we are!"

"Good, now shut up," I said, the hand behind my back counted to three.

"We are Obsession! And today, my real-rock deprived friends, we present to you Page Avenue! By Story of the Year, "

Two

One 

Vera's hand flew of the strings in a quick little intro, then Riku and Mjw both joined in simultaneously. Leon played in the background softly; I opened my mouth and let my voice take over.

**I still recall every summer night  
like it was yesterday  
the time would never end  
and my friends were family  
nothing mattered more  
than the loyalty we had  
now i'm a world away from everything we shared**

I had something better  
waiting ahead  
I try to take control of my heart  
I had something better  
but i'll tear it down and i'll tape it up  
by my own design i fall  


The music melted the room, we were all alone. Just the beat and the rhythm. No students, no teachers, just us. Obsession.

**  
Bring back the days  
three story parking lot  
the air is never dry  
as the city falls asleep, days bleed into the night**

The tables set the stage  
for a life of memories  
but i'm a world away from everything

**  
I had something better  
waiting ahead  
I try to take control of my heart  
I had something better  
but i'll tear it down and i'll tape it up  
by my own design i fall  
apart as time passes by  
i fall apart but the memories never die**

And i still recall every summer night  
it seems like yesterday but i'm still a world away  


Sweat dripped down my cheek and onto my shoulder. If only it could stay this way. White walls, solitude, the music and the atmosphere. Pure bliss…

**  
I had something better  
waiting ahead  
I try to take control of my heart  
I had something better  
but i'll tear it down and i'll tape it up  
by my own design i fall**

I had something better  
I had something better  
and i fall apart, as time passes...

And just like that, the song finished. I was aware of the heat, and the dirty walls of the school and the excited faces of the students.

It was always the same. The blissful world disappeared as soon as the song died down and ended.

Students screamed and cheered, wanting more. Even the teacher was impressed. I replaced the mic and turned back to the Obsessers (a.k.a. the members of our band) and high-fived. Mjw blew a strand of hair from her face. 

"Damn. We kick serious ass. Look at them," she said, pointing at our audience. "If they were anymore excited, I'm afraid they might wet themselves."

We all laughed. Someone tapped me on my shoulder. I thought it was Mr. Ethins come to give us our grade. But the looks on Mjw and Vera's faces were not the looks that you'd give a teacher.

Mjw's mouth formed a perfect "o" and her eyebrows shot way up. Vera looked about ready to drool. I turned around.

The guy I had run over this morning was there. His pale, ice-blue eyes met mine for the second time today.

Did I mention how hot he was?

-_Shut up brain_-

"Hey," He said.

"Err…hi? What are you doing here?"

"My schedule's been changed," he stated simply.

"Oh! I know you! Err…uh…" Leon burst out.

We all stared at him.

"CLOUD! Ha! I remembered!" he grinned.

I hit him on the shoulder. "God, Leon." I turned back to Cloud. "Hey, I'm Reina. This is our band, Obsession."

"You're pretty good," he complimented, no tone in his voice. It made him seem bored.

"Thank you," I said uncertainly, looking at Riku and the others. They looked uncertain too. His compliment sounded forced, like he had to say it so he wouldn't hurt our feelings. Leon stepped up.

"Look, man, if you don't mean it, don't bother saying it," he said. Dislike flickered in his eyes. Cloud looked at him and tilted his head slightly.

"I DID mean it," he said calmly, though venom was hidden in his words.

It was at that moment I realized this was not going to be the best of relationships.

**.:oOo:.**

**Author's Notes: ** R&R! because you are my inspiration! the more reviews, the faster i shall get the next chap up! SO REVIEW! Thank you.


	3. Cafeteria Conflict

**.:oOo:.**

**A/N:** Heya's some major evilness in this chap.

**DiScLaMeR**

Badum Badum

you know what goes here.

phft, back off Mods and Admins.

I DONT CARE.

We are all sensible peeps are we not?

If so

then you know all the things i dont own.

and the things i do.

**.:oOo:.**

**Obsession**

By Reina Kashara

_Chapter 3 -_

Cafeteria Conflict

**.:oOo:.**

In the days that followed, I tried to be friendly to Cloud. I wanted to make up for Leon's faux pas as best I could, in other words, I was being me. Strangely, I noticed that Cloud was everywhere in school, he always passed me in the hall on the way to fourth period; he was in art club, etc. I had never noticed him before until now. But it wasn't hard not to. He was always quiet and only asked questions to the teachers, and that was seldom. I wondered what made him act like he did now. But I was still determined, even if he might not talk to me.

So one day at lunch, I was at my regular table, the one farthest from the cafeteria entry, where all punks, Goths, loud rejects, and suffering artists could speak (a.k.a. yell) their minds. I noticed Cloud. He was sitting alone, which was no surprise since he had been labeled a loner, he did everything by himself. But still, seeing him all alone sorta made me sad inside.

He was dressed all in black again, his hand holding a fork and poking his food, then eventually eating it.

I turned to Leon and Mjw, who were sitting by each other, in deep conversation about our upcoming gig. Vera happened to be in the lunch line and Riku had detention. 

"Dude, we need an electric guitar, our band isn't complete without one," Leon was saying, spearing a carrot coin. 

"Yeah, but there IS no one with an electric guitar, otherwise they would have played at the talent show-"

I cut her off.

"Hey, I'm gonna go sit with Cloud, okay?" 

Leon's head snapped in my direction, but before he could get all bossy, Mjw shoved a tater tot in his mouth.

"Sure, go. Tell him I said hi."

"Thanks Mjw," I said gratefully picking up my lunchbox before Leon could swallow. I could hear him explode when I was a safe distance from my table.

"I don't like him!"

"Doesn't mean she can't like him, 'sides, Reina NEEDS a boyfriend. She hasn't had one since fourth grade."

"Yeah, but…"

I couldn't hear them anymore, the chatter of the students around me drowned out his last words. I reached Cloud's table and sat across from him. He looked up, surprised that someone had joined him for lunch, but his surprise quickly faded back to his "the world bores me" look. He frowned a bit, but not in an upset way.

"What're you doing here?" he said in that quiet, reserved voice of his that made my skin prickle. His tone carried a hint of curiosity.

"Hi to you too," I said fishing out my soup thermos from my lunchbox. He stared at me. I paused and looked at him.

"Have you realized, that you," I said, jabbing my spoon at him, "you are the only person at this whoooooooole table?"

"What of it?" he asked nonchalantly. As if he didn't care that there were eleven whole seats by him that could've been occupied, but were not.

"Aren't you the least bit lonely!" I asked, half astonished, half amused.

"Not that I know of," he said again as if he had not a care in the world.

"You make me sad," I said in a resigned voice.

When he didn't reply, I continued to wrestle with the cap of the thermos. After a few minutes I slammed it down on the table and huffed. Cloud reached out and grabbed the thermos and unscrewed it. He set it down in front of me and went back to his odd habit of pushing his food around like he wasn't going to eat it, but did anyways.

"Thanks," I said by habit and then picked up the spoon and dug it into my favorite soup, New England clam chowder. After a couple of spoonfuls I realized Cloud was looking at me. I looked at him as well and held out a spoonful of soup.

"Wha sum?" I asked, still chewing. The look on his face made me laugh, or rather choke on the contents in my mouth. After getting it down I smiled.

"It's not that bad, you know."

"Right," he went back to his carrot coins.

I sighed and finished my soup before he finished his carrots.

"You're going to get a stomachache if you eat so fast," he noted, working on his peas now. 

"Nonsense. My stomach is well adapted to possibly potent or harmful substances."

He rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Sephiroth, a senior, appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Cloud's soda and jumped on top of the table. One of his Doc Martens nearly hitting my thermos over.

I looked at Cloud in shock. His blue eyes seemed duller as he looked up at the boy on the table.

Sephiroth held his soda up in the air in front of him. "Who wants a soda? It's free!"

A few people yelled out, some raised their hands. Others jeered and smirked.

Cloud made no move to get his drink back, he just sat and stared tiredly.

"What kind of soda is this anyway?" Sephiroth yelled at Cloud so everyone could hear him. He pulled the tab off the can and took a swig, but spit it out all over the floor. "Coke? Cloud, you know I'm for Pepsi, not Coke."

Cloud still sat there, his face betrayed no emotion. And suddenly, I, being me, couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and looked furiously at Sephiroth.

"Stop it! Stop picking on him, you jerk."

"Oh, look Cloud, your girlfriend's protecting you, it's a shame, being shielded by a GIRL," Sephiroth emphasized the word. In the corner of my eye I saw Leon, Mjw and Vera (who had finally gotten out of the lunch line) stand up. I also saw Cloud clench his fists slightly.

"Why are you bugging him! He hasn't done an effing thing to you!" I continued in a rage.

Sephiroth turned to look at someone, winked at whoever it was and turned back to me.

"You wouldn't know that for sure, would you?"

One glance in the direction he had been looking at confirmed my suspicions. Aerith. He had been trying to get that girl since first semester. Now he was trying to impress her with this scene. I looked back at Sephiroth and smirked.

"At least I'M not trying to impress anyone by bullying somebody!" I pointed directly at Aerith, her face turned a color that matched her pink, frilly mini skirt.

That did it. Sephiroth turned a shade darker than Aerith's skirt and fury ignited in his eyes like fire.

"Did you hear that? She wants some soda," he yelled again to the crowd. "And what she wants, she gets." With that, he leaned over on the table and dumped the contents of the can on me.

I could have really used a teacher right about then.

There were a couple of gasps, a few laughs and some yells of outrage. Sephiroth set the can back on Cloud's tray and hopped off the table, returning to the prep side. 

I stood there in momentary shock while some people laughed around me. Leon and Vera were instantly at my side. Leon grabbed me and Vera touched my wet sleeve. Mjw was busy socking the people who had laughed, but promptly stopped when she approached them.

"This is what you get for standing up for a NOBODY," Leon hissed loudly, I was sure Cloud had heard. Vera shot him a dismissive glance and turned back to me.

"You go to the bathroom and wash up, I'll go to the nurse and ask for a change of clothes." I started to object, but Leon grabbed me firmly by the arm and led me to the back door, to the girls' bathroom. I glanced back at the cafeteria for Cloud. He got up, dumped his tray and walked out.

"OBSSESION" BLOOPER by Vera-chan a.k.a. Arwen (Who also typed this)  
When he didn't reply, I continued to wrestle with the cap of the thermos. After a few minutes I slammed it down on the table and huffed. Cloud reached out and grabbed the thermos, lobbing it into the nearest trash can. He smiled idiotically and jumped onto the table and started doing the Hokey Pokey.  
"Wowies! Rock on Swedish brother!" Vera shouted, getting up on her table and joining in. Everyone looked at them like they were loonies. Then the school was blown up by Foamy the Squirrel. Everyone died except Vera, who was spared because she thinks Foamy is proverbial.

Notes on the Blooper: This was written when Reina Kashra's friend Vera-chan got hold of her manuscript and screwed it up. She was under the influence of sugar and should not be held accountable. The "Swedish brother" thing was referring to the fact that Cloud has blond hair and blue eyes, a Swedish trademark. Vera has Swedish ancestry along with many other European backgrounds. Foamy the Squirrel does NOT belong to either of us. He is property of Ill Will Press.

**.:oOo:.**

**Author's Notes: ** So how did you like it? and Vera's blooper as well? LMAO, i enjoyed the "Rock on swedish brother" part. plz review! Thanks for reading.


	4. Bathroom Talk

**.:oOo:.**

**A/N:** GAH THE LAST CHAP GOT CUT! IM SORRY:Sobs: IM SOOOOORRRRYYYY, well anyway, here's the REAL chapter. . 

**DiScLaMeR**

Blah Blah, read on.

**.:oOo:.**

**Obsession**

By Reina Kashara

_Chapter 4 -_

Bathroom Talk

**.:oOo:.**

Leon pushed me through the open door of the girls' bathroom. Grudgingly, I walked to a sink and turned on the water. I let the cool water wash over my hands. Closing my eyes, I cupped my hands and splashed the water on my face. Then I realized Leon was standing behind me. I grabbed a paper towel and wiped my face as I turned to him.

"You know this is a girls' bathroom," I said, but Leon didn't answer, he looked up, deep in thought.  
I sighed and let my shoulders slump. I ran my hand through my hair only to remember it was soaked with sticky Coke. Groaning, I turned back to the sink and dunked my head under the running water. After a few moments I felt the wall for the soap dispenser since it was better than nothing. But Leon's voice stopped me.

" I can't believe you did that." his voice was not pleased. I sighed again, and turned to him.

"Leon...I dont understand why you care. Its no big deal. Its not as if I gave up everything for him."

"But you stood up for him. Nobodies will be nobodies. Always and forever."

"I don't care, I did what i thought was right, and to me that's all that matters." I snapped. I normally never get mad, but right now the least Leon could do was leave me alone.

"Reina, you know your Sephroth's target too."

I knew it. And I wanted Leon to leave.

"Leon...just...just go."

I felt Leon stare at my back.

I rinsed my hair.

"What?" he said.

I wrung the water out of my hair into the sink. "I wish you wouldn't always nag at what I should and shouldn't do."

"Well, I…" he drifted off, and suddenly he had his arms wrapped around my waist. I straightened sharply.

"Leon, this isn't the time."

He just buried his face in my wet hair.

"Leon…"

"I hate to see you sad," he murmured.

"Huh?"

"You're only happy around your friends, but you'd leave them to help another? Even if it causes you pain or embarrassment?" The way he said it made it seem more like a statement than a question. 

"Wouldn't you?" Again, a statement. There was a moments silence before I answered.

"Yes," I said firmly. "It isn't me to ignore people when they need help." I looked up only to see our reflection in the mirror. I now understood why we had been voted second best couple in the "School Votes" event last year. (Second best to Aerith and Sephiroth, of course.)

We looked good together, there was no explaining it. We just did. But… I wasn't sure I liked him that way. We had been friends since middle school, and nothing more. To me, at least.

No, this was wrong.

I moved quickly away from Leon.

"I'm sorry Leon. But this is who I am. No one can change it. Not you, not me, not anyone."

He looked at me with the exact opposite of a smirk and closed his eyes. After a while, he opened them, and his normally mischievous, blue eyes, were sad and heavy.

"I'm sorry too, but I can't just go and turn off how I feel." And then he was gone and the meaning of those words sunk in as the door closed with a quiet 'bang'. Leon loved me, and he had since he had met me. It was so obvious now. When he crossed the boyfriend/friend line, sticking up for me all the time, buying me ice cream sometimes at lunch or on my free period, not liking me talking with Cloud… I WAS SO FREAKING BLIND! I mentally screamed at myself.

And now he probably thought I had known and had been leading him on this whole time. I slammed my fist down on the sink's edge.

Gah! I'm so stupid!

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Riku and Vera slip in through the door. Riku turned off the running water and Vera put my change of clothes on the edge of the sink. 

"Hey," Riku whispered quietly, handing me a stack of paper towels for my hair. I turned to them.

"Guys, did you… um… know Leon liked me?"

Vera bit her lip.

"He didn't confess it in the bathroom, did he? 'Cause that's just really unromantic-"

"Riku," I moaned impatiently. But Vera spoke up instead.

"Reina, it was really obvious. Well, like, all the time he spent with you, and he-"

"-Stares at you like a lovesick puppy," Riku cut in.

Vera hit him on the shoulder. Riku sighed.

"I knew," he confessed. "Leon kept telling me that one day he was gonna ask you out… and then today in music, he told me it was gonna be today…" Riku shrugged. 

No one spoke for a few minutes. But then Vera said, "We'd better go. I'll see you in art, okay, Reina?"

But when I didn't answer, they both hugged me.

"We think what you did was right. Leon just doesn't want to see you hurt. Inside or out."

"Thanks guys," I whispered, clinging on to them. 

"Hey, what are friends for? Now go change," Riku grinned. 

"Yes Sir," I said, finally smiling. Then a thought crossed my mind. "Hey, Riku. How'd you know? You were in detention. How are you even here?"

"Oh. They let me out of detention for the last fifteen minutes of lunch. I ran into Vera on my way out of the office when she went to grab your clothes. She filled me in on the way to the cafeteria. When lunch is over its back to the old dungeon," Riku smirked. Vera put a hand on his shoulder and they both headed to the door, leaving me to change. But then, the person who brushed past them drained the little happiness they had given me away.

Cloud.

I saw Vera give Riku a wide-eyed look of terror. She also knew he was the last person I wanted to see.

He stopped about two feet away from me and looked at the girl who had defended him: a soaking wet, miserable girl.

I put my hand on my face and whined, "Why can't anyone see this is a girls' bathroom?"

But he said nothing so we stood in silence. I could distinctly hear the muffled noise of the cafeteria. Finally, I turned to a bathroom stall. "Okay then, nice talking to you."

But his firm hand grabbed my shoulder and stopped me from going anywhere. "Why did you do that?" 

"Wha-oh that." I sighed and pinched my nose bridge. "You weren't defending yourself, and Sephiroth is a jerk." I stopped pinching and sighed again. "I guess it was somewhat of a reflex." 

"Well, next time, control yourself."

"Next… time?"

At those words he glared at me, "It happens everyday. It's like a goddamn routine."

"He makes a scene of taking your Coke, and mocks you in the process? Everyday?" I asked, shocked.

"And if you're so reflexive, you would have noticed," he snarled. I stepped back into the stall door.

He froze and looked away. He had lost his cool, calm composure and was struggling to regain it. I felt a sharp pain in my heart, and was suddenly overwhelmed by sadness.

"What made him hate you so much?" I asked, my voice was barely above a whisper.

"I don't know, he's trying to impress… her." I suppose her was referring to Aerith when he said 'her'. "When I was… normal, I liked her."

For some reason, at those words, I felt weird, but the feeling was gone in a second.

"But Seph," Cloud continued. "He liked her too, and he has everything. Money, friends, you name it, and plus, he's popular. Aerith left me for him…" he trailed off.

"Sephiroth is trying to rub it in your face, isn't he?" I asked quietly.

Cloud looked away again.

"Why don't you just tell him to stop? Or, as a last resort, tell a teacher," I said, stepping closer to him. "You need to defend yourself."

His head snapped back in my direction. "Don't you think I've already done that?" he demanded. "But he won't stop. Struggling only gets you more tangled in his web of pranks. So I've stopped trying, stopped defending myself, so maybe, when I'm no more fun, he'll go taunt someone else."

But he wasn't done talking. I stepped back again, into the door.

"So don't try to help me. He'll just go after you too!"

"I… I'm sorry," I said, shaken.

"Don't give me your pity!"

I pressed myself against the stall door, only to fall as the door swung open Cloud made no move to help me up.

"Don't do it again." His voice was a whisper and his eyes flashed an angry blue, which cut into my heart like ice. "Stay away from me; it's what's best for you."

He turned his back and strode toward the exit. He left me feeling sick, and cold, dripping wet on the outside, all confused and pained on the inside.

**.:oOo:.**

**Review section**

**I dont feel like replying to my reviews at this moment, so ill do it for the next chap. Okies?**

**Much love!**

**Reina**

**.:oOo:. **

**A/N- Anyway, ...yeah. This was the most terriblest chap ever. Dont deny it. But thanks to Vera-chan aka Arwen for editing and typing this up. Review please! And Thank you for reading!**


	5. Coffee Break

**.:oOo:.**

**IMPORTANT A/N :** WAAA! REINA-SAN IS BACK IN THE HOUSE. IM SO, SOOOOOO SORRY TO KEEP YOU ALL WAITING FOR LIKE, A YEAR AND A HALF! I AM A BAD PERSON. I ADMIT. Allows people to chuck stuff at her B-But in the time I have been gone, I have been honing in on my writing skillz. (l33t). Please, please forgive me for leaving you all! I hope my new eloquence can make up for it, D;

**DiScLaMeR**

I think to start off a new leaf, I will do this properly for once.  
Any of the Kingdom Hearts characters do not belong to me. (Damn.)  
By my OCs do.  
Thank you.

**.:oOo:.**

**Obsession**

By Reina Kashra (Now know as Lumikuu)

_Chapter5 -_

Coffee Break

**.:oOo:.**

So basically my social life was in shambles. Cloud hated me, and thought I was stupid, and Leon...loves me, but hates me for unknowingly leading him on.

Wow.

I never knew boys could be such a problem.  
Back in elementary school I dealt with boys easily. In recess, if they acted up a bit too much, a kick in the groin/shin would put them back in line. But not in this case. Now I was in high school, and violence and ignorance was not an option. (Or was it..?)

Sitting here on the public bathroom floor of my school, I realized how pathetic I was being. I stood up, changed into the icky nurse-given clothes (hey, better than nothing I guess), and sat under the hand dryer while it ran. It was a quite effective way to dry my hair, and think at the same time think.

I have always prided myself in my resilience, and being able to stand up for myself and other people, but right now, my courage and will to be strong was fading fast.

What to do?

I decided that the white tiled walls of the girls bathroom were interfering with my brain cells, and stopping them from providing me with an accurate answer, therefore a scene change was in order.

I left school on my bike and headed towards my favorite hangout. Turning on a specific street, I entered a small parking area and locked my bike to a nearby tree. Heading past a few dilapidated buildings, I entered a very old and tiny plaza, with a couple of rundown shops. I passed the first door and stopped at the second door. A piece of printer paper with a hasty message was taped half-assed to it. The note read; 'Cafe Cache, Punks and brats not allowed. Please get lost.'  
I laughed, and went in.

The inside of the building was dim, and smoky, but oddly comforting and home-ish. Little garden-style tables sat to the side, some occupied. Bookshelves of old novels, in nearly every language lined the wallpapered walls. Spaces not covered shelves were covered in 80's rock, and movies posters. A bar with a variety of beverages and desserts sat in the corner with a few overhead weak lights flickering on and off. But the thing that stood out most was a little stage in the back of the room. Dusty yes, but pretty much state of the art technology. Speakers suspended in midair from the ceiling above the stage, and subwoofers on the ground at the foot of the curtains. There was even a karaoke system.  
No one was currently up there, but the area was open for to guests to use.

The place may seem shady to newcomers, but there were no illegal comings and goings in this place. It was a calm environment where creativity and inspiration was born. To put it simply, I loved it here.

I sat down on a stool at the bar, thinking.  
I couldn't believe I didn't see Leon coming. It was quite obvious now that I thought about it. And what Vera and Riku had said, it was all true. I had always been oblivious about boys' feelings for me, and here was just another example. I put my head down on the table.

And Cloud. What a poor kid. I had never noticed him. Not in the halls, not in class, not even in the cafeteria till now. Had he really meant it about the bullying? How was it I had not seen it? Any of it?

_You have always been in your little group Reina. Anything that happens outside of your group, you fail to take notice.  
It is not your fault though. Cloud was right when he said it was none of your business. It is not your job to look for people to help. You just do so when the matter arises._

This bugged me. a) My mind was talking to me b) it was right c) how had I been so ignorant?

Also, Cloud had mentioned a connection to Sephiroth and Aerith. Whether Cloud liked or still liked Aerith had yet to be determined. He also said that Aerith had 'left' him for Sephiroth, which could either mean Aerith lost interest in Cloud and moved on to Sepiroth, or Cloud had never really had Aerith, but they had been close and simply drifted away.  
I knew Aerith was a nice girl, with good grades, and a sense of dignity, so I was thinking the latter. Sephiroth was an infamous jerk and bully, who used his strength looks, and money to work his way to the top of the social scale. He was also using his advantages to rub it in Cloud's face.

Hmm.

Now to make to find some way to get both boys to forgive me.  
I still hadn't decided how I felt about Leon after his confession. But in the mean time, I know there was no way to ignore Leon's feelings for me, and no way in hell was I going to let that make our relationship awkward. Our friendship was too strong to be ruined like that.

I would find Leon an electric guitar player for Obsession and apologize, explain my stupidity and obliviousness, and all should be well for a few days.  
As for Cloud, I had no idea. I didn't want him mad at me, but I wanted to be friends at least. I wanted to help him, but I still couldn't get his face and words out of my head...

_"Don't give me your pity!"_

I sighed rather loudly.  
_  
_"Crappit." I mumbled.

"Hey, Brat, didn't you see the sign?"

"Shaddap Cid. I'm thinking." I hissed, at the same time looking up to see the middle aged man looking at me with mock concern.

"Don't hurt yourself now."

"Thanks, I won't." I put my head back down, resisting the urge to bang my head respectively on the counter. There was silence, except for some Trance music this kid was playing on his laptop in the back. Then Cid said;

"Well Kid, you know...if you ever want to...talk." he said awkwardly, but sincerely. I looked up at him, trying not to grin at him too much.

"Aww, you old fart, you really do care."

"Damn Brat." he grumbled, but he didn't leave, so I took that as a cue to continue.

"Well, you remember Leon?"

"Ohhhh, _boy_ troubles. I see..." he said grinning and lighting a cigarette.

"You know what, this was a bad idea, just forget it." I scowled, slipping off the barstool.

"Hey! Hey! It was a little humor, okay? Jesus, kids these days can't take a joke." he took a drag and motioned for me to sit back down. I did so and frowned, pointing at the cigarette,

"I'm sure you've heard those are bad for you."

"Damn it kid, if I had a dollar for every time someone has said that to me, I wouldn't be running this joint. Hell, I'd be in Vegas playin poker with my type." He looked wistfully at me.

_Your type? I'd hate to see that._

"Me and more than a few people would kill you if you sold this place, ya know."

"Yeah, I know, but it don't matter anyway. The way things look; I'll be running this thing till the day these cigarettes get me. Which is actually pretty soon."

"Nah Cid, even though you're an old fart, you're not _that_ old of a fart."

"Hell I don't know, my brother died at forty-two."

"You have a brother?"

"No, but that's not the point."

"Ha, what's the point then?"

"I don't know, what _is_ the point Brat?" he looked meaningfully at me while wiping a glass. I rolled my eyes and tapped the counter.

"Drinkie."

"What the hell are you? A stupid baby?" but never the less he began to work the machines, filling a Styrofoam cup. "You're still avoiding the damn point."

"I know, but you have to admit, I'm getting better at it, aren't I?"

"That's not necessarily a good thing Brat." he said, setting down the steamy cup. I took a sip and spat the liquid back into the cup before jamming it violently on the counter.

"Holy crap Cid! You made it too hot! Crappit, I burned my tongue..." I fanned my mouth.

"How do you brats say it...? Oh yeah. Oops, my bad." he said very unconvincingly.

"Whatever. Now I have to wait for it to cool..." I moaned. I was never very fond of hot drinks, but Cid's 'Double Trouble' hot chocolate was unbeatable.

"Yeah, and while you're waiting Brat, we can get to the point you've been evading ever so nicely."

Yeah, you know how I said Cid's hot chocolate was unbeatable? Yeah well, so is the old fart himself.  
So I took a deep breath, and told him everything. Starting from when I first bumped into Cloud, to where I was now, sitting in his cafe.

"Damn, girl. You're six feet under from what I understand." he said, stroking his chin stubble.

"Wow Cid, you're an absolute genius." I grumbled as I blew on my drink.

"Hey, shaddap Brat, I wasn't done talkin'." he picked up another dirty rag and began to clean an old fashioned teacup. " Well, you like this kid. Cloud, right?"

I blushed. "No! I...I don't...wait, I don't know..."

"Yes. Yes you do."

"But no! I mean- wait-"

"Alright! Jesus, child...Don't kill yourself over it. Let's just say you do."

"But I-"

"We are speaking figuratively! FIGURATIVELY."

"...Ok..."

"Alright. Well. Techically, when we like someone, we don't like them sad. We like them chipper."

"Do people even use that word anymore?"

"The point is, you need to ignore what he said to you in the bathroom, and keep your annoyingness up."

"I see."

" Talking to him and doing nice things for him will help. When you're around him, get your friends to follow you."

"I see."

"If he ignores you, go to the places you know he has to go. His locker for instance."

"I see"

"Also, ask him how he is alot. And ask him if there's anything he'd like to talk about.."

"I see."

"Stop saying that. And then he might not realize it at first, but he'll be happier, because he has someone who pays attention to him, cuz from what I understand, he's a lonely guy."

"I see-OW!" Cid whipped my arm with his dirty dish towel. "Gross Cid! Who knows where that's been!"

"Are you even listening to me!" Cid demanded, and he looked kinda mad.

"Yeah Cid, I promise." I said, really meaning it. "But I have 2 more questions."

"Shoot."

"Mmkay, so I get the whole, 'do-not-let-cloud-walk-more-then-5-inches-away-from-you' bit, but that means I'll be around when Sephiroth comes to play. Cloud didn't like it when I defended him, and he doesn't defend himself, so...I can't really stand there and let it happen..."

"Then don't, idiot girl."  
"What?"

"If I remember right, you took out a guy twice your size in this very bar with your bare hands. Even Tifa was impressed, and she's a pro in that area."

"Oh, well he was annoying Vera and me-Wait. Are you saying I should _attack_ him!"

"Weeeeeell..."

"Cid, I can't get expelled, my parents are uber-strict."  
"Yeah, well, in case you haven't noticed, you're breaking one of the biggest rules in school...Thou shalt not skippith?"

" It's different Cid."

"Ok then...Then get him where no one can prove you were the one who did it."

"...How?"

"You're a smart kid, you'll figure it out."

"Gasp. A complement Cid? I do believe you are getting soft."

"Don't make me hurt you. Now what about the second one?"

"The what?"

"Your second question?"

"Oh right. Um, And Leon...I was thinking.."

"Finding him an electric guitarist should do it."

"Wow Cid, that's exactly what I was thinking!"

"Great minds think alike."

"Oh dear, another complement...Are you okay Cid?"

"Beat it Brat." he barked and whipped the towel in the air. I laughed and hopped off the seat, narrowly missing the rag.

"Too slow old fart."

"Here." he tossed a piece of paper at me "Now get out before I call the cops" he grumbled, but I could tell he was trying not to smirk.

I grabbed the paper and read the first few lines. It was a flyer for tonight's stage lineup. The first few slots were taken up by some new people, a girl I knew was a regular here (she plays the drums), and an accordianist (don't ask, Cid's place attracts more than a few weirdos) But then slot number six caught my eye, and all the breath ran out of me.

It said, " 6 - Electric guitarist.

Name- N/A

Playing- Muse, Greenday"

I didn't read the rest. I just gaped. I turned my head slowly to look at Cid.

"Oh my gosh.Cid."

"Hmm?" he asked, mock oblivious.

I squealed and jumped up into the air.

"Oh Cid! I take back everything I ever said about you being stupid and ugly!" I hugged him briefly over the counter. "I love you, you silly old fart." grabbing my Double Trouble I zipped out towards the door.

"Hey! Hey Brat! You didn't pay!"

"You can put it on my tab!"

"Tab? What tab! Tabs don't exist anymore!"

I laughed all the way back to my bike.

**.:oOo:.**

**Author's Notes: **Er... so? Please don't hurt me if it's too short/terribly written. I did my best after being out of the groove for so long. Oh, did I mention I've been away because a) school work and b)** I now live in Paris, France?** Since June 29. yeah. Im sorry. These french internet people are lazy asses. I have been waiting for exactly one month now.And that is all I have to say about that.


	6. Backstage

––––•(-•Ø•-)•––––

**IMPORTANT A/N :** it's been a year people! Though it's a short chappie, i hope you guys are happy to see me back! (those of you who are left, of course.)

**dîSC¿åim£®**

Any of the Kingdom Hearts characters do not belong to me. (Damn.)  
By my OCs do.  
Any song in this fic is by a real band and I am not taking credit for their lyrics. (Unless I state otherwise)  
Thank you.

––––•(-•Ø•-)•––––

**··¤(×[¤' ****ØßSè$§¡ºN '****¤×)¤··**

By LµMïkµU

_Chapter 5 -_

ßåÇk§tªge

––––•(-•Ø•-)•––––

Oh joyous day. Excellent. I love the world. Things are GEWD.

Why?

I had found my electric guitarist!!! The only trouble now was convincing him to join our band…

Ok, that sobered me up a little.

But how hard could that be? Just a little chat and give him our card. I mean really, it's no trouble. Just a little convincing…simple pimple…easy peasy…

Right?

--x-Ø-x--

By the time I had pedaled home and thrown myself into my room it was already five o'clock. The performance was gonna start in an hour!!!!

Cripes.

I chucked a few bras across my room in an attempt to find a suitable shirt underneath all my underwear. GUH.

I ended up tossing the whole drawer on my bed and emptying it all over my sheets. There was that black stripy shirt with the little skull- No, too gothy. There was that bright green tube top...No too raver. There was that cute little blue shirt that revealed everything it was supposed to hide...No too slutty...Why did I even OWN that shirt anyway? I rummaged around a bit more and pulled out a red and black plaid skirt.

I paused. It would be hell riding my bike and trying to keep it from flying up and showing my panties to the world, but it was nice and not to short...First impressions were after all, everything. I set it aside and continued to spread clothing across my comforter. I found a black and red tie to match the skirt, but still no shirt.

Abandoning my bed I yanked open the doors of my closet and saw immediately what I was looking for.

A white collar shirt I had only worn once to a chorus concert was hanging on a hanger right in front of me. I snatched it and ripped off the shirt I was currently wearing. Buttoning up the collared shirt I checked the mirror to make sure it looked alright. It was excellent. I tripped onto my bed trying to get my jeans off, but recovered by grabbing the skirt and slipping it on. I had to look in the mirror again to fasten my tie but a few minutes later it was all good. I went ran to the bathroom and fixed my hair, righting a few strands that didn't know which side of the part they belonged to. I fixed my shorter bangs with a bone shaped beret and sprayed some of my cucumber/melon body mist on me before I threw myself under my bed and pulled out a converse box. Tipping it over the bed, a barely worn pair of classical plain black converses tumbled out onto the sheets. They were my special pair, the ones I wore to important events when times called for simple and clean instead of my normal flashy, bright pairs. They were just black low tops and they made a statement that said "I'm punky fresh, but reasonable and normal enough for you to talk to, so please don't judge me."

Or, at least that's the message I hope they brought across…

Anyway, as soon as they were on my feet and laced up I took one last look in the mirror. Excellent. I was giving off the "sophisticated, yet stylish" look. But something was missing…I checked my other drawer and slipped on a black arm sock.

Perfect.

I looked at the clock and jumped. It was already half past.

I grabbed my purse and ran to the garage to get my bike. I left the house in a flurry, pedaling like a…pedaling machine.

By the time I had opened the door of the café and was sidling my way against the wall to the door that let back stage, Cid was already announcing tonight's line up, his voice blaring through the speaker hanging from the ceiling. The café was already packed with people who had arrived just to see the performances. I knew there were people like me in the crowd, waiting to recruit these people for their bands.

Not if I could help it! That electric guitarist was sooo mine.

And I had backstage access...In your FACE all you other people out there!!! Ah, christ. It was good to have connections.

Tifa was guarding the door and she looked up at me as I approached her.

"Oh hey, Reina, Cid told me you were coming tonight."

"Did he? That's good, can go in?" I asked, checking my watch. The performance was about to start, I had to hurry to catch the guitarist before he went on stage.

"Sure, but I think you're a little late, you'll have to wait back stage for him to finish playing."

"Sure, right, ok, no problem." I said, thinking fast. I had to get to him first!

She let me in and I trotted into the dark room. I saw a pair of jeans whip of out view onto stage.

"Shit." I mumbled, I had just missed him. "Alright, no biggie, I'll just chill backstage till he finishes up and comes back. Then I can ambus- I mean, talk to him." I smiled to myself and nodded absent mindedly as I settled upon a bunch of boxes for the long wait.

"Right, here's our first performer, uh..Electric guitarist and he's gunna be playing a couple pieces." I heard Cid's magnified voice from the speakers outside. "You wanna say sumthin' before you start, kid?"

There was silence. I took that as a no.

"Right then, play away." Cid said, probably getting off stage. There was light applause from the audience that was immediately quelled when the first few riffs of "September" by Green day started playing.

I stopped thinking too.

Hot damn, he was EXCELLENT!

I listened in awe as he played through the first verses, each note clear and true. He played at a perfect tempo, just like the original. Nothing was rushed, nothing was hurried. Even though he wasn't singing, it was still really impressive. I actually suddenly appreciated it more without the lyrics.

He finishing the refrain and I had my eyes closed, just listening to the last notes fade. There was a wild explosion of applause from the audience. They all went silent as soon as he started his next and last piece.

It would be Muse, if I remembered correctly from the pamphlet.

At first I thought I was mistaken but slowly I realized he had _guitarized_ the beginning, which was drums and bass. He had changed it into a guitar piece...Wow, dedication to the song. Ftw.

Then when the chorus was due to start, I was shocked by the fluidity his fingers were sliding up and down the neck of his guitar. He was playing his frets like a devil. At exactly the right moment he slowed down, the tune going back to its normal, mournful tones. As soon as the chorus came back, he was off again, playing like there was no tomorrow, the speed was incredible.

Not one mistake. I was agog.

And with a last few slow notes, he was done.

The audience was mad with applause, whistles, and calls for an encore and I barely heard his footsteps nearing backstage.

The guy from the stage appeared around the corner, everything was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing but never the less I jumped up and ran to him

"Oh my god, you were- that was amazing!!! Please, you gotta take me up on my offer, cuz, god, wow, we'd be honored to have you with us." I grabbed his hand and shook it. He said nothing, just stood there, evidently shocked. I realized doing this in the pitch black wasn't very effective, we wouldn't even be able to see Cid if he was dancing naked infront of us. (God forbid)

Still holding his hand I began to pull him to the door. I wanted to get into the light, where I could finally see what this guitar hero looked like!

On the way out of the door, I brushed by a boy with light brown hair, a mullet, and heavily gelled hair that stood up vertically from his head. He was carrying an electric guitar too, but I didn't even spare him a second glace. I had the guy I wanted.

As I stepped outside I noticed dim light was pouring from one solitary spot light. The rest of the lights were aimed on stage. But it was enough to see, there was no need to go outside.

Still holding the hand of the guitarist, I turned to smile at him ecstatically.

"Please join my band- **Cloud?!**"

I stared in absolute shock at the blonde haired boy in front of me. He was staring at me the same way, but with something like horror on in his icy blue eyes.

Oh _shit_.

––––•(-•Ø•-)•––––

**Author's Notes: **

Im typing this on july 4th 2007...lol, holy shit, it's been a year since i updated. Or even wrote more to this chapter.

christ, time to get my groove back on.

**(btw, cookies to whoever noticed who that other guitarist was. Leave me a review with his name and i'll mention you in my next update! cheers!)**


End file.
